My Little Wreck-It
by DestoAliDante
Summary: It was a regular day in Ponyville. Everything seemed just right. That is, until four mysterious creatures show up. They claim to come from a world of humans (who have been extinct for centuries) Can Twilight help them in their quest to return home? And how can they be sure it was only them who came to this equestrian run world?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is Rina! Sorry if you're upset that I deleted one of my stories. I'll get it up ASAP! Last night I was in a rush and it turned out crappy. So I'm going to re-write it! Here's a small filler for you until I get it up!**_

It was a sunny day in the quaint world of Ponyville. The blue sky clear of clouds. Birds flew playfully through the morning mists and sang their sweet songs. They dipped and twirled, basking in the beauty of such a peaceful and tranquil , a bolt of blue came from the sky. It's ruffled wings out-stretched as it competed with the creatures for a taste of the sky. The blue flash of bright colors flew directly down towards the earth, seemingly to crash, before making a quick turn and barely missing a fatal collision. That blur was none other than Rainbow Dash, Equestria's best flyer. Rainbow Dash smirked, having done such moves in her dreams. Nothing satisfied her more than to play with the fates. Death meant nothing to her. Her rose-colored eyes searched around for any remaining clouds. After a minute of hovering, she spotted one. She flew in and quickly gave the cloud a buck. The frail thing had not a chance against her hooves. Soon, there was nothing left. Smiling with satisfaction, Rainbow Dash allowed herself a moment to breathe. But not for long. Soon the blue Pegasus was at it again, dazzling and stunning the ponies underneath her with her agility and speed. It was moments like this that made her proudest of all. The bewildering eyes of Ponyville locked on her as she preformed the death-defying stunts. The little fillies had even made a fan-club for her. A grin stretched across her face. Rainbow Dash looked down and waved at her admirers. They cheered. Rainbow Dash sighed and turned back to her flying. If only she had done so sooner. With not a second to spare, Rainbow Dash found herself colliding into a tree, thus disrupting her no-crash streak for the week. Sputtering sticks and bark, she growled.

"Where the buck did this come from?!"

She demanded, flailing her hooves in the air. The crowd quickly turned on her, giggling and laughing. Rainbow Dash felt her blood boil.

"I-It's okay. We all make mistakes."

She told herself. Rainbow Dash straightened her wings and turned to her crowd. She gave a humble bow and flew off.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her sore head wearily as she walked through the dark Everfree Forest. A bump had decided to place it's self upon her head, and she needed Zecora's help to get rid of it. Zecora was good at this kind of thing. She could bring back a roster's crow, cure bad breath, what was one bump on the head? Rainbow Dash found herself walking at an increasingly fast pace. She would have flown, but her wings ached from all her training. Rainbow Dash looked at the sky wistfully, wishing Zecora had picked a different place to live. Possibly somewhere without Timber Wolves or Parasprites. And less dark and forbidding. As the Pegasus continued, she slowly began to get more paranoid. The whispers of the trees, the breaking of a stick, the rustling of the leaves. They toyed with her mind, making her think that there was something, or someone behind her.

"It's okay, RD. It's probably nothing."

Rainbow Dash let out a small whimper. She could only imagine what grueling creature was behind her. Suddenly, there was a large smash. Rainbow Dash's fur stood on end as she galloped through the forest, not stopping or looking back. The smashing got louder, and louder. Closer and closer. Soon the Pegasus had no choice but to open up her cobalt wings and shoot up into the sky. Rainbow Dash flew straight up. After gaining a measurable altitude, she looked down to see trees collapsing. What was that 'thing'? Rainbow Dash grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. After a few seconds of waiting, the photo developed and she saw what had followed her. She put the picture in her bag and made off for the library. Twilight Sparkle just had to see this.

Twilight Sparkle sat in her plum colored chair and sighed. It had been a boring day for her. Not a single new book nor task to complete. Spike was off, doing something, leaving her with nothing to do than sit by herself. She could only hope he wasn't causing trouble. Twilight stared at the salmon colored was a groaned. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash burst through the door. She was panting heavily. The Pegasus quickly barricaded the door and windows.

"Rainbow Dash! I just cleaned that!"

"No time for that today! You have to see this!"

Rainbow Dash pulled out the picture from her light-blue satchel. She shoved it into Twilight's hooves and looked around. Twilight studied the small slip of paper.

"It's...trees."

"Look in the trees!"

Twilight Sparkle squinted her eyes harder, noting every detail.

"Look at that...thing!"

Sure as sure coud be, a large red blob was sighted. Twilight Sparkle set the picture down and shook her head.

"It's probably a bear."

"No, bears aren't red!"

Rainbow Dash snatched up the picture and pointed at the blob.

"It's a monster!"

"No it's not!"

Twilight Sparkle got out a magnifying glass and frowned. She hovered it over the red blob and nodded her head.

"See? It's not a monster."

"Then what is it?"

Twilight Sparkle was at a loss for words. While whatever it was that was in the photo was not a monster, it was somewhat erratic. She held the picture up to the light.

"I-I don't know."

Twilight Sparkle mde sure to note the bits and splurges of light tan colors. She looked through her library, hoping to find something on whatever Rainbow Dash had seen.

"Manticores, Pegasus, Griffins, dwarves, Ursamajor, humans, Minatou-AHA!"

Twilight Sparkle pulled out a red book. It was thick with a crimson cover.

"Humans! The only creatures who could exhibit such colors!"

"Humans?"

Twilight opened the book, gesturing for Rainbow Dash to come and see.

"Humans are a breed of Homosapian's who have no sort of magic what-so-ever. They prided themselves with earthly posscecions and war. They were said to be extinct over a thousand years ago."

She shut the book and grinned.

"We have to find this human! Who knows what the Princess will think!"

"But, aren't the dangerous?"

"Some, but remeber; we have magic. They don't."

Twilight Sparkle ran up to her room and began to pack.

"Go get Applejack! We're going on a expedition!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are ya'll sure that there's a human in these here woods?"

Applejack asked as the three walked through the dark forest. Twilight Sparkle nodded and flashed a confident grin.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But it was just a blob. With colors. How can ya'll be so sure?"

"Because, it just came to me."

"But-"

"You don't question how Celestia raises the sun, AJ."

Applejack frowned and rolled her eyes. What was it with her and having to be right? The three looked around as they slowly trotted through the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash held a baseball bat in her hooves and grolwed. "When I see the jerk-face that almost ran me over, I'm gonna-"

"Rainbow Dash! That is not necessary! We ain't here to harm no creatures."

Applejack snapped. Rainbow Dash shook her head. Applejack was obviously afraid.

"I'm gonna fly ahead while you two slow-pokes stay back here. Maybe we'll see it if we split up."

"Agreed. Me and Applejack will stay back here. You go on ahead."

Rainbow Dash saluted her friends and continued. She spread her wings and flew off in a flash of colors.

"Where does she get off thinkin' she has to hurt everything?"

"She's just excited. We are finding something that has been extinct for thousands of years."

"Well that doesn't mean she has to beat it with a baseball bat!"

Meanwhile, at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie had just finnished a batch of cupcakes. Glorious scents of strawberries and chocolate wafted from the sweet cakes and out the windows. It created a pleasant smell that seemed to forever linger around the shop. Pinkie grinned and set the tray down. Suddenly, she heard a small giggle coming from inside a cupboard. Curious as to who it was, she opened it. Nobody was there. Pinkie frowned, and began to look around for her intruder. But to her suprise, when she came back, her cupcakes were gone!


End file.
